Gates and other barriers have been utilized in homes and other areas for years to contain a child or pet within a particular area or prevent a child or pet from entering a particular area. Gates and other barriers may be positioned within a passageway or may include multiple pieces that are linked to one another to create an enclosure.
Many gates for use in obstructing a passageway include a plastic or metal structure that is positioned/installed between, for example, two walls. In some instances, ends of the gate include arms that are positioned adjacent opposing walls and a mechanism within the gate provides a biasing force against the opposing walls to retain the gate in position. In other instances, the gate includes arms that are positioned adjacent the opposing walls and the arms include a mechanism by which the arms can be tightened against the walls to retain the gate in position. Many gates extend from the floor or another surface between the opposing walls. Regardless of the type of gate or the manner in which the gate is installed, the plastic or metal structure of the gate may damage surfaces surrounding the gate (e.g., from movement or pushing on the gate, falling of the gate, etc.).